Natsuko Aki (RE)
Natsuko Aki is a police detective working for the National Police Public Safety Agency who encounters Cutie Honey on the job. Unlike other counterparts where Natsuko was usually a helpless high school student, this version is quite competent and formidable. Appearance Natsuko is a young woman in her 20s with dark blue hair worn in a ponytail with a black ribbon tied in a bow and steely blue eyes. She is usually seen in a grey suit with a skirt and white undershirt along with glasses. Personality Natsuko is a serious and strict individual who sees anyone she considers a nuisance a threat to the public including cosplayers at a convention. She is very withdrawn and prefers not to get close to anyone after her coworker was killed. These started to change when Natsuko met Honey who she originally saw as a public threat. Natsuko as a result became much more open and supported Honey in the fight against Panther Claw, and even allowed her to call her by the nickname "Nat-chan". Abilities and Equipment As part of her training as a police officer, Natsuko is highly proficient in firearms including the high caliber and semi-automatic variety, able to take out several Panthers using one of their rifles after knocking it out of his hands. History During her time as a police officer, Natsuko was partnered to another rookie who she became friends with. But when her partner was killed in a gunfight, she became depressed and withdrawn. Some time later, Natsuko was promoted to detective in the Safety Agency. Natsuko was called in when Panther Claw began to attack Tokyo and every time they did a mysterious and highly competent woman appeared to stop them leaving the police to arrest them. During one such investigation she finds the identity of the mysterious vigilante, Cutie Honey. Natsuko tries to arrest her for her revealing costume (and possibly interfering with police work) but lost her when she got help from the mysterious reporter Seiji Hayami. Later when Gold Claw attacked the police HQ where her subordinates awakened, Natsuko was on the scene and managed to fight off some of the Panthers until Honey arrived to even the playing field. Natsuko was then captured by Gold Claw and held for ransom for Honey to cancel her transformation. Natsuko encouraged Honey not to give in but Honey did it anyway. Natsuko was freed and later helped Honey use her I-System to transform and destroy Gold Claw. At her apartment, Natsuko was stressed when she found out Honey lived next door. As Honey began to attract attention in the fight against Panther Claw, Natsuko came home where Honey started a feast for them. But Natsuko stated she did not want to be friends with Honey and left. Later as women were abducted by Panther Claw and Honey fought against them, Natsuko noticed her power going out of control and eventually power down. Natsuko helped Honey get back to her old self and revealed that she did care about Honey, encouraging her to finish the fight with Scarlet Claw. But after the battle was over, the captured women went missing. As Panther Claw's forces concentrated at the Jill Tree, Natsuko assured a depressed Honey that she would help in any way she could while getting continuously hugged by her. In Jill Tree, Natsuko went with Honey to confront Sister Jill but was easily blown off. With reinforcements not an option from the police, Natsuko resigns from the police to save Honey after she was forcibly fused onto the transformed Jill Tree. Seiji gave her a vile that would help reactivate Honey. Natsuko managed to parachute to Honey and give her the vials contents through lip contact to reactivate her. She later joined Honey in the final confrontation with Jill and got out before a missile strike hit the Jill Tree. With the battle over, Natsuko started a private detective agency with Honey as her assistant.Category:Re: Cutie Honey Characters Category:Police Category:Characters